What if 'he' were a 'she?
by Wynnfield
Summary: How different would it have been if Adlet were a girl instead? Surely, there would be many changes to the original plan. Semi-Au. RainaxFem!AdletxHans (main pairing undecided.) Warning! Spoilers/dropped because the novel is now licensed
1. Chapter 1

Well, yes, I've started writing a Fem! Adlet fic just cause I was really intrigued to what would happen if Adlet were a female. As usual, slow updates till exams are over!

In a month, 2 new fictions of mine were born, while the rest are still lying among the dust bunnies. I _will_ update after exams! I promise!

Anyway

I do NOT own RNY, and this contains spoilers.

Don't believe me? You can read this other summary.

[What if Adlet were a girl?

What if Raina wasn't 'killed'?

What if she were a Saint?

What if they were both chosen to become a Rokka?

Would _'he'_ still be the seventh?]

Well, for those who had read the novels (untranslated parts) or those who wants to get spoilered, carry on reading.

.'.'.'.'.'.

Adlet POV.

Raina, my childhood friend 3 years older than me, is behaving weirdly these days.

Whenever he makes eye contact with my sister, Shetra, he would blush uncontrollably and hastily turn his head around.

Could he be in love?

...

...

I swiftly turned my head around to face said childhood friend and shook him violently by his shoulders.

"You! You love Shetra?" I shouted in undisguised shock as the meadow was pierced by silence after my exclamation.

...

"WHAT? Are you crazy? How did you even come up with that conclusion? Adlet, you are delusional." Raina slapped off my hands as he continued to swing his wooden sword around.

Now, I really can't believe what you just said when you are obviously flushing over that one sentence.

Are you serious? Raina? My sister?

"..." I gapped at Raina as he turned his head around in haste.

I can still see your ears you know.

It's really red.

I sighed as I continued to practice with the powers I recently obtained.

As I twirled my fingers, small shards of icicles surrounded them, starting a beautiful waltz as I conducted a 'musical' with my index finger.

However, my concentration broke off when Raina complained about how unfair it was that he couldn't use 'special' powers since he was a male.

It's kind of funny though, since I would be way weaker than him without my powers.

Talking about being a Saint, the procedure of me becoming one was quite strange.

I had not expected myself to be chosen as the Saint of that temple when all I had did was walk past the temple. I hadn't even known that temple existed.

Who knew there were a 79th temple?

Certainly not me.

I grinned as I started to back away from him.

He stared at me suspiciously as I continued to step back.

When I deemed I was of enough distance from him, "Raina loves Shetra!" I broke off running into another direction with him hot on my tails.

"Gyah! Come back here!" Raina was screaming hystericlly behind me while I crackled in laughter.

"No way! " I turned around and teased him.

"R-" Just when I wanted to annouce his secret crush on my sister again, I saw a figure walking towards us by the horizon.

My eyes widened as I took in the form of a Kyouma.

My feets stood rooted to the ground as my best friend reached me.

"R-Raina...Is that a.."

Raina gulped involuntarily and pushed me behind his shoulders as the Kyouma came closer.

When I finally got my bearings back together, I hissed at Raina as he positioned his make-shift sword.

"What are you doing!? Let's hurry and go back to the village!" I urged him in worry but from the looks of it, he wasn't listening.

I started perspiring in anxiety when the Kyouma is right infront of me. I nervously exchanged glances with Raina as we stood in silence.

"Good afternoon."

I stood there stupidly, mouth ajar, as the Kyouma with three wings started complaining about how rude we were for not exchanging greetings.

Wha... This Kyouma can talk?

"I've come to speak with the adults of this village, could you two lead me to them?" he said finally.

I stared at the Kyouma warily. He looked like a mutated alligator with 3 wings sprouting from his back.

With another wave of silence, the Kyouma sighed again.

"What mannerless Children. I wonder what had your parents taught you."

'I have no parents though.' I silently thought to myself.

When none of us replied him (?), he sighed yet again and started walking towards the village.

I could only stare.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter. Short, but its the prologue~

Hope you have enjoyed reading~


	2. My Best Friend

Adlet POV.

I felt a tug on my arm and looked up.

...Raina?

I blinked and rubbed my sleepy eyes awake, then stared at my best friend in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Beside me, Shetra was sleeping peacefully.

"Shhh," he hushed me gently as he took my covers off.

"Go pack your things." He ordered with finality, making me even more confused of the situation.

"What are you saying?"

"Hurry up!" He anxiously whispered as he tried to shake my sister awake.

Doing as I was told, I packed all the important and valuable things we(Shetra and I) own into my backpack, and gave Raina a nod meaning I'm all done.

Shetra was also quite confused when she was woken up, but unlike me, she read the atmosphere and her expression grew serious.

Really, what's happening?

Shetra scouted closer to me and leaned her forehead against mine.

"Adlet, no matter what happens later on, don't worry. We'll get out of this, I promise."

"Shetra...?" Suddenly, all tireness escaped me as I stared into her red orbs.

"Shetra, there's no more time. We have to go now." Raina urged as he fastened his sword onto his waist- wait, where did get that sharp weapon.

"Huh?" I was hauled from my sitting position by my adoptive sister and they started running, me right behind them.

Startled shouts resounded around the village as they saw us running, and much to my astonishment, some held fire torches and started chasing after us!

I gulped as I motivated myself to run even faster.

"Hurry and go on first!" Raina announced as he paused in his tracks and turned around to face the maddened villages.

"Raina?!" Shetra shouted in worry, but she never stopped running, tugging me along.

"Hurry and run!" Raina exclaimed as he prepared his sword, looking very prepared to strike the villagers down.

My eyes widened as I saw him cut down the old uncle by our tent, who always offered us some of his crops to fill our stomach. Then the sister who would always pat on my head and forgive me for always bumping into her.

One after another, Raina was cutting the villagers down.

"Raina! What are you doing! Don't hurt them!" I shouted, tears running down my face as I recall the scene of how my best friend had killed the villagers.

I started to resist my sister's grip on my hand and tried to go back. Much to my surprise, and agony, Shetra only pulled harder.

"No, Adlet. They aren't the villagers you know anymore." I could see tears falling from her face while she ran with all her might.

Huh...?

"They are all being brainwashed by the Kyouma!" She shouted hastily, steps wavering as she catch her breath.

What...?

My expression contorted into one of grief as I tried to comprehend what she had just said.

Kyouma? Control?

"Then...the villagers?" I asked her hesitantly.

"They are all mindless puppets! You can't go back now, Raina sacrificed himself for us!" Shetra screamed in frustration as I started to struggle again.

No, no! Raina- I have to go back to Raina!

"Shetra! Let me go! I'm a saint! I can help Raina! Let. Me. Go!" My tears were overflowing by this point of time as I tried to shake my sister's grip off.

Please, please please please! Shetra let me go!

"You haven't even had a real battle! You just received your powers a few days ago, how can you know it won't backfire on you? We can't risk that!" Shetra gained speed as she struggled for breath.

But Raina! I need to save Raina! Without any saint's power, Raina will die! I need to go back and help him!

"Our piority now is to gst away from this village. We can't let them catch-" Shetra was facing me while she was talking, so she couldn't see what was in front of her.

I could though, and screamed.

The Kyouma from before stood terrifyingly in front of us, towering both of us as Shetra collasped to the ground.

"A-Adlet-" Shetra's struggled to say my name as she turned towards me with despaired filled eyes.

I imagine myself to be looking at her with the same kind of eyes.

"Good afternoon, ladies. It's a perfect night for a walk isn't it? I'm glad I had come back sooner than planned, or there would have been more escapees wouldn't there?" The Kyouma said calmly as Shetra tried to remember how to breath.

"N-No.. P-Please-" Shetra's face was tear-striken as she begged the Kyouma to let us live.

"Hmm, that is a problem...Where's the boy though?" He asked, avoiding to answer the crucial question.

Was it fun for him? Looking at two female quivering under him?

It had to be. Or he wouldn't be sounding so amused by this situation.

I hesitantly looked at my sister and saw that her trembling got worse with the mention of Raina.

Raina. Raina. Raina.

Why wasn't I allowed to help him? Was I that weak?

Would I had become a burden if I went?

"Ah, its quite rude to not answer a question that's directed at you." The Kyouma said to Shetra as she flinched.

I need to go to Raina's side. I can trust him to keep himself safe! He's too reckless!

"I-I-I H-He is-" Shetra tried to form words but to no avail.

"Hah... I had expected it to turn out like this. The boy had sacrified himself for you two didn't he?" His question sounded more like a statement than a question.

Raina...he sacrificed himself...for us? I can't let him do that! What are friends for if I can't even help him? He's my best friend!

Receiving no verbal answer, the Kyouma continued.

"Hmm...How about we play a game?" The Kyouma proposed

"If one of you answer the question correctly, I'd let the one who answered the question go. But if you answer it wrongly, your life would be forfeited. Okay?" His tone left no room for objection.

If I could go... will I be able to save Raina?

Silence meant concent in this situation for him it seems, when he started his question.

"The lady beside each of you, What is her name?" The Kyouma asked a ridiculous question.

The lady beside me. That would be Shetra.

As I tried to stop myself trembling and answer him properly, I prompty recalled that if I answer the question correctly, Sheta would lose her life.

No. I can't allow that to happen. But... what other way were there? I had go save Raina! But I can't sacrifice Shetra, she's my precious sister!

In the end, I opened my mouth and answered.

"Shetra Maia."


	3. My Sister

Adlet POV.

My eyes grew wide with distress as I hear the sound of a gunshot.

Shakily, I turned around to my right, praying with all my might that I heard the name wrongly.

The size of my eyes grew even wider with horror at seeing my sister's chest stained with blood.

"S-Shetra?" I crawled towards the limp body and touched the still warm arm of my only sister.

"S-S-Shetra?"

There was no answer.

New found tears started to gather at my eyes as I pressed her hand against my cheeks.

"So, you are the winner of this game." The dreaded voice resounded from behind me

I flinched as I stare at the lifeless form of my sister.

How dare he.

"Really, humans are so interesting. This is also a displayment of 'Love', am I correct?"

My hands wrapped around Shetra's body as I sobbed into her bossom.

"I hadn't expect both of you to want to answer so quickly though. She was faster wasn't she? In saying her own name. "

...

"Even though you were the lady beside her, she still said her own name. You wanted to do the same didn't you? But she had beaten you to it. Ah, such is familial love. How fascinating. "

I turned around to give him my most hatred-filled glare.

"Since I had promised to let one of you go, well, you are free to go. You still have someone to save, don't you?" The Kyouma prompted.

And then my brain registered the fact that Raina was still fighting. All by himself.

Distracting myself from the unmoving Shetra, I quickly stood on my two legs and rushed back to the village.

"Raina... I beg of you...Please be safe..."

I ran pass the Kyouma as I shot him a look that could kill. My eyes were red from crying, and my lips were still trembling. I figured I did not make a good threatening appearance.

Then, I looked towards his side to peek at the shadowed figure.

Shetra's killer.

I swear. I will attain revenge.

The last thing I saw before I turned around was a few strands of long white hair flowing out of the figure's cloak.

.'.'.'.

After the disease wipped out half the population in the village, I was all alone, with no Papa, and no Mama.

I was in despair, to say the least. But the young me had no idea what that frustrating feeling was.

Starving, I had thought that I would die by the roadside, all alone, with no one by my side, no one caring about me.

However, when all hope was lost, she found me.

"Are you lost, little girl? Can you stand?"

Was the first thing she had asked.

I stared at her extended hand and pondered whether or not to take it.

"Did you lose your loved ones?" She gently asked me, hands retracting back to her sides.

Her hand looked like it would had provided warmth for my icy palms.

I nodded my head and hugged my legs even closer to myself.

It's so cold.

I wonder.. at that time, had she noticed my shivering?

Since a few seconds passed, I felt myself engulfed by warmth after so many bitter weeks of being alone.

"Me too."

Her bitter voice resounded hear my ears.

.'.'.'.

'"Raina! Raina! Answer me if you are there!" I shouted desperately as I avoided the zombie like villagers.

My heels turned at one corner as I continued to shout.

My eyes roomed around the corners, hoping to catch a glimpse of Raina's flop of hair.

When I found an arm trapped underneath debris, I had the inkling that it was him.

Raina?

I quickly rushed forward and used the Saint's power to lift the huge rock up.

Underneath was..

"RAINA!"

I hastily pulled his body out of the area and coughed as smoke went into my system.

"Raina, get a hold of yourself!" I shouted at his unconscious form and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I feel my turnic becoming soaked as the blood- Raina's blood, started to stain it.

I had to get both of us out from this village. Now.

Dragging Raina's limp body with me, I staggered in my footsteps as I tried to maintain my focus on trying to avoid the mindless villagers.

I don't want to hurt them, but if I don't retaliate...

I raised my hand and everything became still.

"I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes as all the 'villagers' around me burst into flames.

Resettling Raina around my shoulder, I quickened my steps and quickly ran out of the village.

Looking back one last time, I reminisce about the time I spent with Raina and Shetra. All the happy memories, now gone because of a single Kyouma.

I'm sorry Shetra, for not being able to protect you.

I swear on my life...I'll get revenge for you.

I made a solemn vow silently as I continued to head into the dense forest with Raiga slung on one side of my shoulder, and my sling bag on my other.

.'.'.'.

This is Semi-Au, as I have no idea how Shetra had died (I only know who killed her), and how Raina was attacked.


	4. The Girl I Like

I should take back my words and make it Au instead, now that Adlet's female and the Rny plot would be really different with the gender change.

So yeah, **Au** here :D

Enjoy this -kindofinterlude- featuring Raina XD

.'.'.'.

Raina POV

"You like her don't you?"

I turned around swiftly, facing the other red haired individual in the room. Head swirling with thoughts of what exactly the female had said.

"H-huh?" I asked stupidly, trying to act stupid so that she can drop the topic and continue to chop the vegetables.

"No use playing stupid, it's written all over your face. Just admit it, you are totally in love with Adlet." the female- Shetra Maia- gave me an all-knowing grin as she whirled around to chop the lettuce.

 _W-Wha-_

"You must be curious to how I found out." Shetra said after a few moments of silence, with me gaping at her while she continue to cook with trembling shoulders.

I didn't give her a verbal answer, but she rambled on anyway. I wasn't going to deny liking that _idiot_ , but I'm curious to how Shetra found out.

I thought I hid it quite well.

"I had been really into shipping the two of you, you know?" Shetra started, not giving me a moment to take in the information- _Wait what?_ "So whenever you take a subtle glance in her direction, or when you offer to carry heavy things for her when you think she wouldn't notice, _I_ did notice. I don't think she realise it though. Adlet's quite dense after all." Shetra twirled the ladle she had in her hand as she dumped the pile of vegetables on the cutting board into the pot, all while explaining to me how obvious I were.

"You know, can't you just confess if you like her that much? Onee-chan is rooting for you!" Shetra ended off with a giggle, obviously knowing that I wouldn't have the guts to confess.

I mean, the opponent* is _that_ Adlet!

The stupid, idiotic, clumsy, gentle, _cute-_ wait a second, I'm getting overly excited.

Huffing as I faked my annoyance, I crossed my arms and glared at her lightly.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it."

Shetra giggled again, turning the ladle around in the pot, then placing the lid a short while after. Waiting for the soup to be ready, she sat down at the nearest table, plopping her elbow on the table and leaning her chin against her palms in an upright position. With an extra effort to look 'mature', Shetra crossed her legs together, making her look well, _stupid_ in my opinion.

"So?" I raised my eyebrow as she grinned at me.

"I do support you. Just that as her sister, I know that Adlet have some...slight issues in understanding ...implications." Shetra directed an apologetic smile(Which really doesn't look apologetic in the least) at me.

Is this woman mocking me or something?

Ruffling my hair with irritation, I spoke out.

"Ahh~ why did I even fall for such a idiot?" I complained, uncrossing my hands to put them in my shorts' front pocket.

"You like the exact same idiot," Shetra rebutted me as I sat down across the table from her.

"I know. That's why I'm complaining." I slumped down on the table and felt the cool wood against my cheeks.

Sighing, I waited for the usual cheery voice to appear.

Comfortable silence reigned over the dinning area with me lying my face on the table and Shetra humming an old folks' song in front of me.

"I'm back with the ingredients! Oh, hi Raina! Didn't know you would be coming today." my stupid crush entered the room with a basket of fruits and wrapped meat, making me instinctively avoid eye contact with her beautiful light red eyes.

 _Badump_

"Do you want some? I got them as desert." I gratefully received the apple from her outstretched hand, grinning stupidly(Cutely) when I bit on it. I had to turn my head so that she couldn't see my blush.

 _ **Stupid her and her cuteness.**_

Is it just me or is she shining?

"Pfft-" I turned to give Shetra a glare, daring her to laugh.

Adlet just blinked at her adoptive sister in confusion.

I'm taking this feeling with me to the grave.

 _No way_ am I going to admit I like this girl out loud.

Not until she feels the same sort of feeling for me anyway.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter

*Raina is using the Japanese word 'Aite' for Adlet, which can mean either 'opponent' or 'partner', so Raina is comparing his confession to an actual challenge since he is doubtful that Adlet would actually reciprocate his feelings.

I really like how the anime drew Adlet's eyes. It made him look really pretty, especially when they enlarge it during the time he was looking at Hans. Yeah, Hans's eyes are pretty too, goldenly and shiny and all, but I find Adlet's eyes really gentle looking and _pretty._

*Spoilers*Though Raina didn't actually _appear_ (except in a flashback) in the anime, I find his loyalty to Adlet really admirable. Those who haven't read to novel, do read it. I swear, Raina's (sort-of)only reason to continue living was because he wanted Adlet to be safe, to help the six heros defeat the Majin. He wanted to be Adlet's hero even up till the end.

.'.'.'.

Replies to Reviews(finally doing it)(I didn't expect this much considering how Rny isn't a popular fanfiction searched anime)

 **Copycat2700** \- I won't abandon this until I write some legit Adlet ship Romance! My whole point of writing was to satisfy my hunger for the lack of AdletxAnyguyIshipwithhim ship in the anime. So don't worry, I won't stop writing. Though I may take a few breaks here and there.

 **Pheiral** \- Observant person spotted! I had my doubts about the coincidence, but from various sources, I'm very sure it's _her_ who shot Shetra. Quite hard to believe, but yeah. And yes, the pairing is iuafbnjadnfkabfsd :D

 **The Stargazing Shadow** \- HansxAdlet was my favourite until author decided to release volume four featuring Raina. I agree that Female Adlet and Male Adlet won't have much differences in appearance, since Male Aldet is feminine in his own logic, but with extra packaging.

 **SnowPrincess20** \- Hehe, here's the next chapter(interlude actually) focusing on Raina more(hope you aren't disappointed). It has more of a romantic-comedy feel than anything else lol. Hope you have enjoyed reading it. I had a fun time typing out Raina's reactions.

 **Liana** \- Thanks for the great idea! I like the part about how you referred to Adlet as a man even when he turns into a woman, his 'true' form. It makes it seem like Adlet is still a guy, but with the thinking of a female. Though, I don't actually know how to fit your idea into my plot, since I have most of the plot direction planned out already(sorry ;-;). But if you are planning to write a fiction about that, do let me know! I would love to read it.

 **Akky-nee-chan** \- I love how you added a '-chan' behind Adlet's name :3 and yup, AdletxHans is awesome! Have you read the novel? Cause theres this AdletxHans scene which made me squeal sooo much! Sorry for spoilering you, but ignore this if you don't want to be spoilered! *Coughcprcough*

 **Zabi-chan** \- Ikr! Adlet really looks like a girl! My first impression of him was like " Wow them pretty hair", and throughout the anime, I was hoping Adlet would suddenly turn girl or some guy would point how pretty he looks, but nope, dreams be dreams and don't occur in reality. I ship Adlet with basically all the guys. Seriously. XD

.'.'.'.

Hope you have enjoyed~


	5. Atro Spiker

Adlet POV

"Let's find Atro Spiker. There's no use moping around anymore." I whispered to Raina, who stared aimlessly at the empty plot of space in front of him.

It has been a week since the Kyouma exterminated the village, Hasuna, and it has also been a week since we had lost all the people close to us. Raina who had woke up a few hours after we made our escape tackled me with many questions in which I had no idea how to answer.

I tried to answer him to the best of my abilities, but as expected, I couldn't withhold my tears from spilling out.

"They...are really gone?" Raina looked up and me with hopeful eyes, as if begging me to tell him that I was just joking with him.

" **I won't joke about this kind of thing**!"

Involuntarily, I gave Raina a harsh slap that made him lose his footing and fall on the hard rocks.

"Ah! I'm sor-" eyes widening at the action of my hands, I immediately retracted my arms and bend down to help Raina up.

" **Don't apologize**! It's not your fault. I deserve to be beaten up." Raina said, accepting my outstretched hand. He pulled himself up and straight afterwards, a solemn silence fell onto us.

"...Atro Spiker. Who is he?" Raina was the one who broke the silence between us, asking who the famous Atro Spiker was.

"Atro Spiker. He's an old warrior who had lived for over 700 years, who specializes in fighting Kyouma." I answered him simply, averting my eyes when Raina looked up to me with accusing eyes.

" _You want to fight the Kyouma_?"

"No, I want revenge." I glanced sideways, unwilling to meet his eyes when Raina gripped my shoulders hardly.

I felt myself getting shook violently, his grip getting tighter and tighter.

"Are you being serious here? You want to _fight_ him? You are just a _girl_!" Raina screamed hysterically at me, shaking me even with even more power. Hearing him question my answer so much made me really angry.

"I was really scared you know? I didn't know whether or not you were even alive when I went back. What if you had died had left me all alone? **I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THAT HELPLESS EVER AGAIN!** " I pushed the offending hands off me as I summoned various sharp icicles around me.

"WHAT'S THE USE OF ME HAVING A SAINT'S POWERS, IF I CAN'T EVEN USE IT TO PROTECT MY LOVED ONES?" I gripped the front of my best friend's tunic and buried my face in it.

Sobbing, I cried against his chest and admitted how much sorrow I felt when I saw Shetra being shot in front of me, how much panic welled up in me when I didn't know whether or not Raina was still alive.

"I don't want to lose anyone ever again..." I figured that by the silence of the atmosphere, Raina was seriously considering my words. But I really felt as it we should take revenge into our own hands. I was lucky that Raina was still with me. I would had lost all my sanity if I had lost him too.

It was only because of Raina, I am still able to think rationally. Although I want to think rationally...the idea of revenge is just so tempting...

If I had more power, maybe I could have saved Shetra, and no own would have been hurt. One week of mindless wandering had really made me numb my feelings.

I need power. I need power to protect Raina, who doesn't have any Saint's power backing after him. And to do that, I have to find someone to shelter us, to teach us how to hunt the Kyoumas.

I had originally thought of going to the Saint of Mountains, Mora Chester, for help. But their place could only train Saints, which meant that Raina wouldn't have anyone to help him get stronger.

If I wanted to protect Raina, he have to get stronger too. In the end, the only option left was the infamous Atro Spiker.

Although I've only heard of his infamous ways of 'torturing' his students, I'm sure we could live through it. After all, living with the idea of being weak is as if I were living everyday in hell.

Peering up at the silent male under me, I gave him one hard look before releasing him from my embrace.

"Even if you don't want to, I'll go. Unless you want to go separate ways, I will-" Before I could complete my sentence, Raina covered my mouth abruptly, stern eyes glaring at me.

My whole body flinched when I saw how serious Raina was, his whole aura vibrating through his core. The colour of red(Anger) surrounding his whole self as he spoke intimidatingly.

"Don't _ever_ talk about us separating. I'll go with you. That's what you want right?" I was stunned.

Raina could actually be this serious.

I nodded my head hesitantly, hands reaching up to his, asking for his permission to release his hold on my mouth. With that, I gathered up the make-shift tent we had made ourselves, and collected the small amount of berries and fruits we had painstakingly savaged from the abandoned village.

"Sorry." Raina apologized suddenly, cutting me off in my preparations to take off, and hugged me from behind.

"Raina?" I placed a hand of his arm, surprised at the sudden gesture of affection.

"I'm sorry for moping around. We have to get stronger, don't we? The both of us, together," he said, breath tickling my neck.

"Together." I agreed, gripping his muscled arms tightly.

.'.'.'.

"Isn't that enough?" I asked the old warrior in front of me, dressed in a cape and a weird hat, who kept kicking Raina in his stomach, showing no mercy even though he already spewed up his portion of food from yesterday.

The journey to Atro Spiker was a long and tedious one, especially when all we could get our hands on were small berries and small insects that were lying around the area. Raina would sometimes climb up trees to pick unripe fruits, while I would summon my icicles to shoot down on birds flying about. But eventually, both of us had ran out of stamina to do that and had to make do with our supply of 'food'.

After another few weeks of travelling with nothing in our name, we had finally finished climbing the tall cliff which led us to Atro Spiker. And there, when Raina talked about how he wanted to become the world's strongest, the old man started his relentless kicks to Raina's stomach.

Unable to control myself, I willed myself to summon a sharp icicle by condensing the little amount of water particles around and pointed it against the old man's nape.

The old warrior, Atro Spiker, looked up to me with cynical eyes, silently asking what I was doing.

"Stop kicking him, and teach him how to become stronger." I glared the old man menacingly. Although I might look like a starved dog trying to act tough, I'm sure my threat got across him.

"Hmph. A little girl trying to act tough is just like a dog that's all bark. What is a Saint doing at this humble old man's home?" Atro Spiker gave me an appraising look, making me uncomfortable with his stare.

"Accept us as your disciple." I glared at him even harder, pronouncing every word with as much articulation as I could muster with my dry throat.

"What if I said I would only accept _one_ of you?" The irritating old man smirked at my narrowed eyes, laughing out loud when I willed for the icicle to go closer down against his neck.

"Then we'll just have to force you to accept both of us." I snarled as the old man walked up to the vomiting Raina, lifting the smiling boy effortlessly with a single lift of his arm.

"Look, I'm still smiling."

Raina, with his stupid grin, asked the old man, " so does that mean I'm the strongest person on Earth?"

Without restraint, the old man laughed out loud, clutching his stomach with his other hand, bending down and smirked at the two of his.

"I've got troublesome disciples this year."

Immediately, the icicle I summoned dispersed itself back to the environment as Raina and I looked at each other with a joyful expression.

.'.'.'.

End of Chapter.

Atro Spiker is so OOC I don't even. But there wasn't a definite description of his personality(Or lack thereof), so I had wrote him based on how I think _he_ would act towards the two.

If I say any more it would become spoilers(lol)

Hope you have enjoyed~


End file.
